The Global Positioning System (GPS) is a satellite-based system that includes a number of satellites orbiting the Earth. These satellites transmit signal information to earth.
A device that includes a GPS receiver may utilize the signal information to determine a location of the device. For example, the GPS receiver may compare the time that signal information was transmitted by a satellite with the time that it was received to calculate a time difference. The time difference can indicate a distance from the satellite to the GPS receiver. This process may be performed with a number of satellites to determine a number of distance measurements, e.g., from each of the respective satellites, in order to determine the location of the device.